Beryl Forrest
Beryl Forrest is one of the main characters of Prime Pretty Cure, and the definite moodmaker of the group. She's the second Cure to join, transforming into Cure Terra, and is extremely enthusiastic about the adventure that awaits. She is actually the reincarnation of Terre, the Titan of Earth, who was defeated by Ray prior the story. Personality Beryl is a flighty, free-spirited, and somewhat odd girl who seems to be in touch with nature itself (or so she likes to believe). While seemingly lacking a bit of common sense (and her sheer terribleness with anything modern or electronic), she makes up for it with unwavering courage and optimism, and gets excited very easily. She's very emotional, open, and expressive but hides some deep insecurities, being quite good at masking her true feelings... that is unless someone digs it out of her. Despite being somewhat simple-minded, Beryl is the true moodmaker of the group with her eternal smile and silly puns. She also loves making lucky charms for others with stuff she found. Her likes include nature, flowers, being outside, animals (even though the feeling doesn't seem mutual), puns, her friends, food (pretty much eats everything), collecting little "treasures" (read: junk, random rocks and some actual rare stones), gemstones, anything shiny, making lucky charms for her friends And her dislikes include fire, pushy people, liars, big cities, throwing her stuff away, hospitals, anything electronic, small rooms, people leaving her, cars, motorcycles and other transportation devices Cure Terra "The heart that grows with the steadfast earth, Cure Terra!" Cure Terra is Beryl's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing the earth of determination. To transform she needs to have her Primary Charm, the Earthbound Charm, and call out "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". Cure Terra uses the power of earth, like flora, stones, and mainly rocks. Because she's not the greatest planner, she likes fighting by creating gauntlets made of rock and simply punching her way through problems. She also seems to be fond of erecting rock pillars out of the ground to use as platform or to jump from. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Earth Smash' - Cure Terra's finisher. She creates a huge hammer around her arm with rocks and slams it down on the enemy. First used in episode 3. *'Garden Embrace' - Cure Terra's second finisher. Debuts in episode 35. *'Terrain Break' - *'Grand Unity' - Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale, with the use of Ray's Eternal Lantern. *'Primal Radiance' - Group attack with Radiant Lumiere, Cure Splash, Cure Ember, and Cure Gale. *'Everglow Asteroid Burst' - Cure Terra's solo attack in her Everglow Form. Only used in the Movie. |-|Abilities= *'Earth Creation and Manipulation' - Cure Terra has the ability to make constructs out of earth, stones, rocks, and even plants (though uses the latter very rarely). She can also fix broken gemstones, using a lot of energy. *'Super Smell' - Smell is Beryl's enhanced sense, mainly using it to sniff out food from a distance. She seems to be able to smell someone's 'inner magic' as well, each having a distinct aroma. *'Super Strength' - Beryl slowly starts gaining enhanced super strength, being able to more easily lift things even when not transformed. She also slowly gains more mass, and thus is notable heavy. Everglow Cure Terra In the movie, Beryl temporarily gains a new form: the Everglow Form. Not much information is known, but it is themed after Bright, as well powered by rainbows and stars. Terre Beryl is the reincarnation of Terre, the Unlimited Earthquake of Ruination. She was generally simple-minded and a huge lover of food, forcing her followers to make, or find, food for her. Her tastes were... quite questionable though. Terre was quite a suck-up towards Ignis, but only out of fear of becoming the target of the latter's rage. Said fear seems to have carried over to Beryl. Etymology Beryl - Going with the family tradition of being named after gemstones or precious stones. Forrest - Simply comes from the word "forest'", which relates to her earth/nature powers. Cure Terra - Is Latin for "Earth". Terre - Similarly to Terra, Terre translates to "Earth, soil, ground." Gallery Trivia *She has a Pinterest Moodboard. *Has a minor burnt scar near her right eye. She jokes around saying it's from "wrestling with a bear" but it's actually a minor accident involving boiling water. *While she's often seen wearing various kind of jewelry (which clashing a bit with her disheveled appearance), she -always- wears a necklace with small flower-like crystal from two of her childhood friends, Aurora and Heather. *Has a chipped tooth... from biting in a rock when she was younger. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures